


The Colour Red

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Smut, all that wonderful stuff, mating ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter's mating ceremony </p><p>or Stiles finally gets to lose his virginity</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour Red

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by:
> 
> Werewolfgirl44 who said 'Can we see the mating ceremony, prom, or maybe their first time?' think I may do prom as a separate one :) 
> 
> moonlightcalls who said 'hat about their mating ceremony, where peter gives him the necklace'
> 
> Koiliblikas who said ' I'd love to read about Stiles' and Peters first mating. ;)' and 'Would love to see Stiles turning 18! ;)
> 
> Insomniac2010 who said 'Oh man what is their first time like?'
> 
> TotalFujoshi_uwu who said 'maybe them officially becoming mates or something?'
> 
> so yeah, I hope I didn't let you all down :)

Stiles is a bundle of jostling nerves, excitement and anticipation on his birthday. Scott and Derek know why, and can’t help but make a face when Stiles bounds up to them and talks about the history of the mating ceremony. 

‘Did you know originally,’ Stiles began, and Derek shot Scott a pleading look but Scott just hushed him ‘the mating ceremony was performed in front of all of the pack, friends and family. How awesome is that?’ 

‘I guess,’ Scott frowns ‘voyeurism isn’t everyone’s thing though is it? Is that why they got rid of it?’ 

‘No, see in 1598, it was seen as more of an intimate thing, like a ‘honeymoon’ the confirming should be in private, but not only that, so should the ceremony.’ Stiles squealed a little, shoving Derek ‘how do you think it’s gonna feel? Ben says it’s stronger, the soul mate bond. I mean I can feel it now, but he says I’ll have a better clue in to when Peter’s in trouble. Like our hearts are connected. Won’t that be awesome?’ 

‘Yes Stiles,’ Derek says dryly ‘standing here listening to you talk about sex with my Uncle is the definition of awesome.’ 

‘Aw, don’t be such a Sour Wolf,’ Stiles pouted ‘it’s my birthday!’

Derek performed an exaggerated sigh but nodded ‘so where are you having the ceremony?’ 

‘Delia’s Castle.’ Stiles grins and Scott whistles 

‘that’s expensive.’ 

‘I know,’ Stiles grinned ‘Peter’s always wanted it there though, so I wasn’t gonna complain. Plus it’s got the initials D.C, and you know how I love Batman.’ Scott grins and even Derek rolls his eyes fondly. They enjoy the party, have cake and snacks and play games, and Stiles’ father hugs Stiles so tightly the boy wonders whether his father is a secret werewolf or not. Ben uses his magic to make it snow in the living room and everyone starts dancing, and gifts are given and everything is perfect.

Well nearly perfect. Stiles misses Peter.

Scott is dropping Stiles off to Delia’s Castle, and Stiles hasn’t seen Peter all day. You don’t see your mate before the ceremony. ‘This is it, Scotty boy.’ Stiles grins ‘I’m gonna lose my virginity.’ He taps his fingers against the dashboard ‘this is the night I become a man!’ 

‘Pretty sure you became a man when you saved me from the mermaids a couple of months ago.’ 

‘Scott please!’ Stiles insists with a grin ‘this is it!’ 

Scott smiles softly, and they pull up to the castle. Yes, it is an actual castle. There are lots of places you can go for your mating ceremony, recently people have been happy to have them at home or in the forest, but the castle is huge and beautiful and Stiles immediately understands why Peter likes it. Peter has always been accustomed to the finer things in life, and Peter always tells Stiles that Stiles is the finest thing he’s ever had. 

That makes Stiles blush. 

‘Stiles,’ Scott says softly, ‘you’re my brother, and I love you. And I think you know that Peter isn’t my favourite person in the world but…he makes you happy, and I can respect that. Just…I’m really happy for you.’ 

‘Scott,’ Stiles smiles ‘Stop, you’re gonna make me cry.’ Stiles steps out into the night, and comes around the car, stopping outside of the driver’s window ‘do I look alright?’ 

Scott looks at Stiles. The tailored black dress pants, the black shirt and blazer, and the crimson red tie that if you look really closely at, has a superman emblem on it. He looks like Stiles. Scott nods ‘he’d be blind to resist you.’ 

Stiles is escorted in and the woman is beautiful, around thirty and Stiles can tell she’s bonded. He can see the etches of joy and peace around her eyes and in her smile, and he can’t wait until he has that. ‘It’s not very busy,’ Stiles mentions as they walk through the gorgeous castle and up a tower 

‘Your mate rented the place out,’ she grins 

Stiles pauses on the spiral stone steps to look at her ‘He rented the entire castle?’ He gaped and she laughed delightedly 

‘He’s an old romantic.’ 

‘Jesus damn.’ Stiles whistles ‘that’s just…my god.’ 

‘You’re very sweet.’ She says, guiding him to the top of the tower and stopping before a door. Stiles realises then, they’re in the tallest town, a spiralled tower, a gorgeous circular room. Peter’s made him the princess in the tower, and Stiles may be a lot in love right now. ‘I can picture the two of you in my head together,’ she nods approvingly ‘you compliment each other.’ And she turns to leave ‘make yourself comfortable. He’ll join you shortly.’

Stiles waits before entering the room. He feels a release of anxiety as the woman’s words wash over him. He and Peter are meant to be. They’re fate. He enters the room, closing the door softly behind him and then leaning against it. 

It’s beautiful. 

It’s so beautiful. There’s a large bed on the far end, with red bed sheets that look like they’re made of silk. A large curved window showing the sea and the sky and the stars, rose petals completely cover the stone floor, and Stiles toes off his shoes and socks to feel the softness under his feet. Candles form a perfect circle around the the room, and it’s just perfect. Stiles walks around, admiring every bit of detail. He chokes a laugh upon seeing that the pillows all have superhero logos on them. Wolverine, Superman, Spiderman, Thor, the Hulk, Iron Man, they’re all there… Stiles goes to the window and it opens automatically, and he steps onto the balcony, into the crisp night. 

He gets lost in the depth of the stars, when Peter clears his throat.

Stiles turns, stepping back into the room slowly and the window closes behind him. He meets Peter’s vivid blue eyes, and they just stand there. Stiles can’t move. Peter is…Peter is breath taking. In a three piece grey suit with a silver tie, his facial hair as perfectly groomed as ever and the blue of his eyes glint against his clothing. ‘Woah.’ Stiles whispers ‘I really scored, didn’t I?’

Peter shakes his head with a laugh and his shoulders relax slightly ‘trust you, Stiles.’ He murmurs, stepping forward, he notices Stiles’ bare feet and seems delighted. ‘You look…perfect.’

Stiles flushes and Peter growls 

‘We had the same idea with the red.’ Peter nods, and Stiles arches an eyebrow in confusion ‘Do you have any idea how good you look in red, Stiles? That’s why the sheets are red, so I can see your skin against them. And you chose that tie, god, I love you.’ 

Stiles steps forward, and soon the two are chest to chest

‘But first-‘

Stiles groans and Peter chuckles, pullling the small box out of his pocket and opening it for Stiles. It’s a necklace, and it looks so carefully made and delicate, with a tiny wolf pendant, and Stiles flushes as Peter puts it on him. ‘I know I’m not meant to get you anything,’ Stiles whispered carefully ‘and it’s not really anything but,’ he slides his hand into his pocket, and pulls out a tiny shiny thing.

Peter shakes his head in delight ‘you got me a piece of chocolate?’

‘taste it.’ Stiles urges, and Peter pops it into his mouth. He pauses. He remembers that taste. It’s the same type of chocolate that Stiles once stuck on his valentines card, the first time he ever told Peter he liked him. Peter growled 

‘Now, Stiles.’ He orders

‘Me first,’ Stiles pleads, and starts on Peter’s clothing. He tugs off the blazer and shoes, and then the waistcoat and tie. Then he’s slower, unbuttoning the crisp shirt and trailing his hands down Peter’s muscled chest. He’s seen Peter naked before- his mate is a werewolf who shifts freely in front of Stiles, but this means something more. Everything here means something more. 

‘You drive me crazy,’ Peter whispered, and he’s even slower taking Stiles’ clothes off. He leaves the tie on till the end and Stiles flushes at the way Peter’s eyes bleed red. 

They’re on the bed with inhuman speed. Oh yeah, Stiles remembers, Peter’s a werewolf. He laughs and Peter settles between his legs looking down at him ‘Finally.’ Stiles nods ‘just finally.’ 

Peter ravishes his body, not letting Stiles feel insecure even for a second, and then he’s hooking Stiles’ legs over his shoulders and Stiles isn’t sure what’s happening till 

‘Oh! Oh fuck!’ Stiles hisses as Peter’s tongue touches his hole. His body rockets off the bed and his back arches as Peter digs in. Digs in. As though Stiles is a feast and the noises are so dirty and so fucking perfect, Stiles twists his fingers into the sheets. Peter’s face is buried between his cheeks, teeth nipping at Stiles’ rim, delving deeper, relishing the taste of his mate and Stiles tosses his head from side to side in utter pleasure.

And then something cold is dribbling into Stiles’ hole as one of Peter’s thick fingers slide inside. His hole is completely relaxed and Peter slides in with ease, finding his prostate and rubbing over it once. 

‘Perfect. Perfect, look at you, my responsive little boy.’ Peter leans over him, nibbling at Stiles’ nipples and neck as the necklace glints and thrusting his finger in and out until Stiles’ cock is hard and red and dribbling over his stomach. Then two fingers, then three, and Stiles was whining 

‘Please, Peter, please.’ Stiles whimpered, one hand reaching up to cup Peter’s neck and pull him down for a filthy kiss ‘sex me up.’ 

Peter snorts into Stiles’ neck, but then the fat head of his cock bumps against Stiles’ hole. 

‘Jesus- wait-‘ Stiles pulls up, to look down and stare in amazement at Peter’s cock. It’s fucking huge. Huge and thick, and utterly gorgeous. His stares at it, as though in a trance and licks his lips ‘can I..?’

Peter rolls onto his back and nods hopefully ‘please do.’ 

Stiles can’t even begin to fit that into his mouth with no prior experience, but he goes for it. Peter grabs Stiles’ hair with both hands jerking up as Stiles manages to fit the head in, tonguing at the top, and then pulling off at the tip and lapping at the entire thing, jerking and twisting and kitten licking everywhere. 

‘Good pup, good boy,’ Peter is whispering, nearly delusional and Stiles grins wickedly. Who knew Peter had a puppy kink? Who knew that Stiles had one too? Stiles nuzzles his cheek lovingly against his favourite cock in the world (his own will have to be happy with second place) and kisses it wetly. 

‘Need it inside me.’ Stiles whimpers ‘need to be your bitch.’ 

Peter growls, and Stiles is on his hands and knees, head hanging down, hole up and Peter is thrusting in. 

They both howl. 

Oh god, fucking god, it feels so right as Peter thrusts forcefully and steadily, both hands tight on Stiles’ hips as Stiles gets the breath punched out of him. He falls to his elbows, then those collapse too and his face is pushed against the pillows as Peter ploughs his prostate.

‘Harder, harder, please…’ Stiles whines until he’s nothing but a blubbering mess and Peter’s teeth find his neck and bite hard and Stiles is cumming all over the bed, and just as he stops, Peter’s rough hand starts jerking him off and forces his cock to keep spurting until he’s drained and limp and completely pliant. 

‘Gonna knot you now,’ Peter whispers huskily into Stiles’ ear ‘my beautiful, beautiful boy, gonna knot you, you ready?’ And Stiles feels something much bigger and something so painfully wonderful catch at his rim. 

‘Yes, yes please,’ he murmurs, and then Peter stops thrusting, and Stiles can feel it expanding as they’re locked together.

Peter lays on his back, repositioning Stiles on top of him, back to chest, as they both stare up at the ceiling, sated and painting. Stiles can almost agree to waiting this long. He feels completely boneless, he couldn’t move if he wanted too, and he feels right. This is how life should be. Always, always just blissed out with Peter.

Peter starts licking his own hand, and then wraps it around Stiles’ limp cock

‘Too sensitive.’ Stiles whines, but bucks hopefully into Peter’s hand until he’s coming a second time. Peter rubs Stiles’ seed into his stomach, murmuring about the wonderful smell and Stiles wished he had a heightened sense of smell to smell Peter.

Peter sucks languidly along Stiles’ neck, who tilts for more access, and whines pitifully. Stiles yawns, and Peter holds him tighter ‘Sleep my little one,’ he urges ‘we’ll go again when you wake up.’ 

‘That’s the best fucking thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life.’ Stiles whispered and can feel Peter smile against his shoulder. He wriggles down onto his soul mate, getting comfortable and letting Peter’s cock nudge right up against his prostate.

Peter has one hand toying idly with Stiles’ right nipple, and the other cupping Stiles’ limp dick, and Stiles feels protected and taken care of, and yawns-

when he notices the red light on the ceiling. 

He frowns, ‘are you recording this?’

Peter nips at his ear lobe ‘go to sleep, Stiles.’ 

‘You kinky bastard. Where were you hiding all this time?’ 

‘Stiles.’ Peter grins, squeezing Stiles’ dick slightly and Stiles whinnies like a horse ‘sleep now. It’s just so we can watch everything after we’re done.’

‘Yeah, show it to the grand children.’ Stiles chortles, but closes his eyes. There’s silence for a while, as Stiles’ heart beat slows, when Peter starts jerking him off again. ‘Are you into somnophilia?’ Stiles asks, eyes still shut, and Peter nods against him ‘you’re so lucky to be mated to me.’ He grins ‘go on then, Wolfie. Have your wicked way with me. I wanna be too sore to pee in the morning.’ 

‘I love you.’ Peter croaks as though he can’t help it, and Stiles loves it more than anything. 

‘I love you too,’

 

 

Stiles actually can’t move in the morning. Peter has to dress him, and carrying him home, where luckily no one is, so he draws a bath, and sinks the two of them into the hot water. Stiles kisses Peter every chance he gets and starts murmuring as Peter dries him and sets him down in bed 

‘Can you feel it? I can feel it. We’re connected.’ He says loopily 

‘I can feel it, Stiles,’ Peter smiles fondly, hugging Stiles and covering them both with the blankets ‘are you going to be this delusional after each time we have sex?  Because my ego might become unbearable.’ 

Stiles just kisses him again. 

He’s always delusional after sex. 

And Peter’s ego does become unbearable. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hot and bothered ;)
> 
>  
> 
> COMMENT AND LOVE ME LIKE I LOVE YOU xx


End file.
